


when i'm with you i turn all shades of pink

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura can't cook, F/F, Femslash February, neither can Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Allura tries her hand at cooking.It doesn't go to plan.





	when i'm with you i turn all shades of pink

Allura eyes the kitchen around her with critical eyes, trying to work out if she can clean it all up before Pidge returns. She makes a move towards the sink just as the front door clicks open. Her eyes flick between the doorway and the countertops, right as Pidge walks into view. There’s a beat of silence as Pidge looks up, her smile replaced by an incomprehensible expression. Allura waves a hand vaguely at the mess, expression apologetic as she steps towards the shorter girl.

“I’ll-” Pidge snorts, a slim hand moving up to cover her face as she begins to giggle helplessly.

“How did you get cake mix on the  _ ceiling _ ?” Allura flushes as Pidge looks up at her, eyes sparkling. 

“It was meant to be a surprise, but…” Pidge shakes her head, lifting herself onto her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Allura’s lips. She melts, leaning down to minimise the gap that Pidge has to fill. She breaks away with another giggle, spinning around to take in the kitchen once again. She turns back to smile up at Allura.

“You’re so sweet.” she sighs, squeezing Allura’s hand. “I’ll give you a hand cleaning up.”  Allura presses a kiss to her forehead as Pidge breaks away to dig under the sink.

Next time she'll just call Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> That marks the end of the Pallura fics! 
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
